Antes
by saQhra
Summary: Si los fantasmas son como almas en pena que no pueden encontrar descanso tras su muerte y quedan atrapados entre este mundo y el Más Allá, entonces conozcamos el origen de sus penas.


DISCLAIMER: DANNY PHANTOM PERTENECE A BUTCH HARTMAN.

**Antes...**

Capítulo 1: La cuarta esposa

Sentí el calor en mi cara, sentí el calor en mi sien. Debí haber cerrado las cortinas, pero no lo hice porque pensaba dormir sólo unos cuantos minutos. No quería levantarme de la cama, estaba cómoda y bien acompañada ahí, pero tenía que cerrar aquellas cortinas sino el sol seguiría fastidiándome.

Me senté con desgano en el borde de la cama, en serio no quería levantarme. Me dirigí al inmenso portal que daba acceso a la terraza (en esta gran alcoba, era la única fuente de luz natural), fue ahí que me di con la sorpresa que el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte. ¡Tanto tiempo he dormido! me dije. ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidada?! Tenía la responsabilidad de atender cada pedido que me hiciera mi acompañante. Por suerte él aun seguía dormido en la majestuosa cama rellena de plumas, en aquella en la que yo tampoco pude resistir la tentación de acostarme.

Él descansaba su cuerpo entre almohadas suaves y sábanas de seda, él era hermoso, era mi bien más preciado... mi amor... mi vida... mi hijo... El Primogénito del Sultán.

No hace mucho que nació, apenas tiene cinco días de edad. Es el hijo que el Sultán Amin había estado esperando, el hijo que, ni siquiera, sus anteriores esposas pudieron darle. Cuán feliz se puso él cuando, hace tiempo, supo que yo estaba embarazada.

Mucho antes de ese entonces, yo ni siquiera había soñado con este momento. Mi infancia y mi niñez transcurrían en un pequeño pueblo al borde del desierto, vivían allí poco más de una docena de familias pobres y mi familia era la más miserable de todas ellas. Mis padres eran viejos pastores de ovejas agotados por la edad y por la desdicha de ver a su ganado morir a causa de una maldita peste.

Yo nací en aquellos tiempos difíciles, cuando mi madre ya era casi anciana, por tanto fui la primera y la única hija que pudieron tener. Ellos me querían, daban gracias a Alá eternamente porque mi llegada a este mundo era como un milagro. Me dieron el nombre de Desiree, porque tener una hija había sido desde siempre su más grande deseo. Siempre procuraban que nada me faltara, ni alimento ni vestido, incluso me educaron a su manera como debía comportarme correctamente frente a las personas. Ellos hacían que la pobreza en la que vivíamos no se notara ante mis ojos.

Hasta que llegó el día en que mi padre cayó enfermo. Y luego de días de agonía murió. Ese fue el primer golpe de realidad que recibí a los 12 años. Mi madre lloró por él y yo también. Me di cuenta que estábamos solas, mi madre y yo, fue cuando, por iniciativa propia, tomé el lugar de mi padre en la crianza de las ovejas, ya que mi madre aun estaba triste. Pero un día ella me llamó, me dijo que no quería que yo siguiera estancada aquí, en este miserable desierto, como lo estuvieron ellos, ella quería, al igual que mi difunto padre, que yo tuviera un mejor futuro. Fue así que ella tomó la decisión de sacrificar todo el ganado, vender sus pieles y carnes, y emprender juntas el viaje a la ciudad de Dubai.

Al llegar nos instalamos en una pequeña habitación, más pequeña que la casa que tuvimos en el desierto. Durante todo el día mi madre se dedicaba a tejer vestidos a pedido de la gente de mejores recursos, y yo le servía de modelo. Era una lástima que no pudiera usarlos más de una vez, pero ella siempre me consolaba diciéndome que algún día vestiría vestidos más suntuosos que esos. Y así pasábamos nuestros días en ese pequeño espacio vital, sin más preocupaciones alrededor.

Pero el Destino tuvo el terrible capricho de arruinarlo todo. Un día mi madre cayó enferma. Me preocupe, temía que pudiera morir de la misma forma que mi padre y me dejara a mí sola en este mundo. Procuré entonces a seguir con los trabajos pendientes para comprar las medicinas, pero éstas eran muy caras. Así, que armándome de valor salí a la calle en busca de trabajo, lo único que pude hallar fue el de mesera en un restaurante, era lo más que una chica de 16 años podía llegar.

Con ese trabajo, por un tiempo, pude obtener las medicinas para mi madre y llevar un poco de comida al hogar, pero ni con todos los cuidados que le daba, ella no se podía mejorar. Fue entonces que me pareció llegar la solución: en el mismo centro de trabajo también se ofrecían espectáculos de baile privados para la gente acaudalada. Yo había aprendido algo de baile imitando a las señoras que pedían los servicios de mi madre, algunas de ellas eran esposas de altos funcionarios del gobierno. Convencí entonces a mis jefes que me permitieran trabajar en esa actividad, y ellos aceptaron.

Ese nuevo trabajo me sirvió, pude comprar las medicinas para mi madre y hasta pudimos establecernos en un mejor lugar, incluso yo empecé a comprar mejores atuendos para vestir, tal como dijo mi madre.

Y ocurrió que dos años después, un día llegó a nuestro establecimiento un hombre medio regordete y bastante alegre. Lo que me llamó la atención de él fue que no llevaba las sobrecargadas vestimentas y joyas que poseían los otros asistentes, pero aun así tenía dinero suficiente para pagar por el espectáculo, quizás era algún humilde comerciante que buscaba entretenerse después de una jornada de trabajo. Mi jefe me dijo que bailara personalmente para ese hombre, ya que era un cliente muy especial y así lo hice. Al principio me sentí incomodada por las miradas que me mandaba dicho sujeto, pero después de un rato acostumbré a eso como siempre ocurría con el resto de clientes, además algo me decía que ese hombre era de confianza.

Pasaron los días y ese mismo hombre regresaba al lugar y siempre quería verme bailar sólo a mí. Y días después empecé a recibir obsequios de parte de él: flores, joyas, vestidos y más. Me preguntaba entonces: Si ese hombre iba con el mismo atuendo todas noches y si tenía dinero para darme regalos tan costosos, ¿por qué no se compraba algo para él? En una noche de esas, la curiosidad me ganó y se le hice esa pregunta. Él quedó en silencio, se levantó de su lugar y se marchó. Después de eso no se le vio la siguiente noche, ni las demás noches.

Quizás no debí haberle preguntado eso, quizás lo ofendí de sobremanera. Aunque mis jefes no mostraban enojo alguno contra mí, yo de verdad me sentía culpable. Después no me dieron ganas de regresar a trabajar y me quedé en casa melancólica. Pero fue entonces que mi madre volvió a enfermar. Esta vez la enfermedad era más fuerte y ni siquiera los mejores doctores, a los que pagué con el sueldo de mi trabajo, pudieron curarla. Y un mes después murió.

Lloré por ella como había llorado por mi padre. Ahora estaba sola, triste y sin amor. Mas no me iba rendir; la vida debía continuar y yo tenía el deber de seguir adelante, tal como lo dijo mi madre. Por eso decidí volver a mi trabajo anterior.

Al llegarme mi jefe me recibió entusiasmado, me contó que el hombre que siempre venía a verme regresó y que estaba buscándome. Entonces me llevó hasta él, al llegar me sorprendí al verlo con un traje diferente, un traje elegante. Fue cuando me contó que un secreto: él era el Sultán Amin. Ni yo me esperaba esta revelación, jamás imaginé que aquel hombre común y corriente que asistía al espectáculo de baile era el soberano de este reino. Sólo mi jefe era él único que conocía su secreto. Él me contó que el Sultán había quedado cautivado conmigo y que quería llevarme con él a formar parte de su harem.

No tenía palabra, estaba llena de dudas, aun no estaba preparada para abandonar esta ciudad en donde había vivido tantas cosas buenas y malas. Le pedí entonces que me diera tiempo para pensarlo y él benevolentemente aceptó esperar lo que fuera necesario.

Durante ese tiempo estuve averiguando cuanto pudiera averiguar sobre el Sultán Amin Según me dijeron las personas con quienes hablé, su gobierno había sido uno de los mejores en años, sus antepasados, al igual que él había dado grandes beneficios a la gente humilde, tomaba buenas decisiones y tenía mucha influencia entre otros gobiernos, con los cuales había iniciado alianzas comerciales y diplomáticas. Y en cuanto a su cercano entorno, él siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar a sus consejeros y era muy bueno con sus sirvientes en su palacio, en Abu Dhabi. Lo único malo, me dijeron, era que nunca había tenido hijo alguno, a pesar de que se había tenido tres esposas, dos de ellas fallecidas durante el parto, al igual que sus hijos innatos. Existía el rumor de que estaba maldito, que nunca tendría a nadie que heredara su legado y su reino. Dicha afirmación era confirmada por profetas y adivinos.

Era una buena persona me dije conmovida un día, sólo que se sentía solo. Por eso después de unos días, le envié un mensaje en que aceptaba su proposición. Y en una noche de luna llena llegó, cargado de regalos, poemas de amor y promesas de un futuro reino sólo para mí. Y fue esa misma noche en que me entregué en cuerpo y alma a él, dejando de ser así una doncella a ser enteramente su mujer.

A la mañana siguiente abandoné Dubai para ir junto a mi señor, a Abu Dhabi, la capital del reino. A su llegada fue recibido en grande por su pueblo y al llegar al palacio me presentó a su primera esposa, Faizah, una mujer hermosa, bien educada, de familia noble y de casi 15 años mayor que yo. Fue terrible la primera impresión que tuve de ella, su mirada estaba cargada de un odio y una ira horrenda que me hizo temblar. Lanzó un grito al cielo maldiciendo el hecho de que su marido haya traído, según sus palabras, a una pordiosera, una pordiosera de sangre sucia que contaminaría la estirpe de su familia. Entonces, me negó la entrada y me echó de la ciudad, ante la sumisa mirada del Sultán que nada hizo para contrariarla.

Quedé devastada por esta humillación. Regresé a Dubai y deseé no saber más del asunto. Pero por más que trataba de evitarlo, más recordaba ese bochornoso momento, recordaba el rencor en la cara de Faizah y la actitud cobarde del Sultán. Y lloraba, no lo podía controlar, lloraba amargamente.

Pasaron unos días y el Sultán regresó. Quería que lo perdonara, que le diera otra oportunidad pero no se la di, no tenía ganas de verlo, estaba enojada con él, pero aun así siguió insistiendo durante días hasta que ya no aguanté y decidí que lo mejor era cortar con él de una vez por todas. Pero no lo hice. Justo cuando iba decirle que ya no quería verlo nunca más, comencé a sentirme mareada y me desmayé frente. Desde ese momento supe que estaba embarazada.

Para cuando le intenté ocultar la verdad, el Sultán ya se había dado cuenta de mi condición. Esta vez me pidió de rodillas que regresara con él, me dijo que me haría su esposa, que cuidaría de mí y de mi hijo, aunque para eso tuviera que pelear con su esposa Faizah. Lo acepté, puesto que no quería que mi hijo creciera sin conocer a su padre y además porque, en el fondo de mi corazón, aun sentía amor por él.

Y heme aquí. A mis 22 años, después de tanto sufrimiento, al fin soy feliz. Tengo un hijo precioso que duerme plácidamente en mi cama. La piel de su rostro es color miel como la de su padre y un mechón de cabello ondulado color azabache, como el mío, cuelga de su frente. Todavía no ha abierto los ojos, pero sé que serán hermosos. Él duerme y sueña los sueños que han de venir. Respira y luego bosteza. Frunce el ceño y aprieta los párpados. El sol ya llegó hasta su cara, debo cerrar las cortinas de una vez, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la puesta de sol en Dubai. Sí, estábamos en Dubai, yo quería que así lo fuera.

Después de nuestra boda, le pedí al Sultán que nos quedáramos por un tiempo en esta ciudad, pues mi deseo era que mi bebé naciera aquí. Él al principio se rehusó, quería tener a su hijo en un lugar seguro. No correré el riesgo de perderlo como ocurrió con mis otros hijos me dijo. De todas formas yo lo convencí y él aceptó. Nos instalamos en un palacio de la ciudad, por el resto de mi embarazo colocó guardias que sirvieran durante el día y la noche, se vigiló mi alimentación y los doctores examinaban que estuviera en buenas condiciones para el día cumbre.

Y el día llegó. El reino entero recibió con alegría la noticia de que Desiree, la cuarta esposa de su majestad, el Sultán Amin, había dado a luz a un hermoso y sano varón, el heredero de todo su reino, el hijo que profetas y adivinos negaron, el hijo que llevará por nombre Junaid, porque sé que al crecer será fuerte y un gran guerrero.

Junaid, tu pueblo aun celebra tu llegada a este mundo le dije al acostarme de nuevo a su lado. La gente está feliz y agradecida conmigo, al igual que su padre, el Sultán. Él está en Abu Dhabi, arreglando todo para nuestra entrada triunfal, ha viajado ayer pero regresará hoy en pocas horas y partiremos los tres a esa ciudad. Ha cuidado que todo esté seguro para mí y para mi bebé redoblando la vigilancia de este palacio. Incluso, para mi sorpresa, me ha dado una daga de oro, según él por mi propia seguridad. Yo lo veo como un gesto innecesario y exagerado, ¿qué tendría que temer? le dije, pero sé que lo hizo porque es un padre preocupado por su familia. Esa es otra de sus grandes virtudes. Y en honor a eso, le otorgué el hijo que nunca tuvo, es el mejor regalo que yo le puedo dar, después de lo maravilloso que fue conmigo.

Escucho golpes en la puerta de la alcoba, debe ser él. Junaid, tu padre ha regresado le digo al pequeño. Voy hacia la puerta, alegremente dando pasos de baile. Y abro.

De pronto algo cubre mi cabeza, todo se vuelve oscuro. Siento que mi boca y mi nariz se impregnan de un olor extraño. Me mareo. Cierro los ojos y no recuerdo nada más.

-Despierta ya, señora esposa de Amin

Esa voz, ese tono sarcástico, me parecía tan familiar.

-Despierta...

Abrí los ojos lentamente empezando a percibir una silueta borrosa. Después la silueta se hizo más nítida y que, además estaba recortada por la luz de una lámpara que se movía extrañamente en vaivén. Y al abrir completamente los ojos pude, por fin, comprobar de quien se trataba.

-¡Faizah!

Ella me mostró una sonrisa torcida al escuchar que pronunciaba sorprendida su nombre.

-¿Qué tal dormiste, querida?

El tono de su voz no me gustaba. Me di cuenta, entonces, que estaba recostada en un piso de madera, con las manos y los pies atados. Percibí que el lugar se movía. ¡Estamos en un barco! pensé horrorizada. Sí, esto era la bodega de un barco.

-¿Cómo es que llegué aquí? fue lo primero que le pregunté.

-Fácil, hice que unos amigos míos se escabulleran en ese palacio, evadieron a los guardias en un santiamén y sin ser descubiertos. ¿No es impresionante?

Y lanzó una carcajada al aire.

-¿Y para qué me has traído?

-Para discutir algunos asuntos antes de despedirnos por última vez.

No entendía a qué se refería con despedirnos por última vez.

-Sirvientes gritó y de inmediato dos hombres entraron- Tráiganla afuera.

Me cortaron las cuerdas que ataban mis tobillos, mas no las de mis manos, me llevaron a la cubierta del barco jalando despiadadamente de éstas.

Al salir, ya era de noche y en el cielo se formaban nubes negras, anunciando la proximidad de la lluvia. Miré alrededor, el manto negro de la noche cubría el mar, la única iluminación disponible era la de unas cuantas antorchas en el exterior. En cuanto al sonido, lo único que se escuchaba era el ligero golpe de las olas contra barco y el crujir de la madera. Y echando la vista a un lado del barco, pude divisar una angosta franja horizontal de luz, esa era la ciudad de Dubai y nosotros estábamos muy lejos de ella.

Sentía miedo. Estaba en un lugar apartado, lejos de la seguridad del palacio, si gritara, nadie me escucharía. Entonces pensé en el niño. Me preocupé. Él debe estar solo en mi habitación, ¿quién cuidaría de él?

De pronto un golpe, una cachetada, me hizo volver a la realidad. Era Faizah, que me miraba amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? le dije, sintiendo el sabor de mi propia sangre en mi boca.

-Para que aprendas cual es tu lugar.

-¿Qué?

-Acaso creías que una hija de pastores de ovejas acabaría con todo lo que a mí me ha costado esfuerzo conseguir.

-¿De qué hablas? le pregunté.

-Tú no sabes la cantidad de mentiras que tuve que decir, ni la cantidad de trampas que tuve que hacer y los asesinatos que tuve que cometer.

Aun no conseguía entender. Ahora mi mente estaba concentrada en el bienestar de mi hijo.

-Faizah le dije-, si hiciste cosas horribles, yo estoy dispuesta a pasarlas por alto, sólo déjame ir, regresa al puerto, necesito ver a mi hijo, por favor.

-JAMÁS me gritó- Tú maldito hijo es otra de las razones por las que te odio y por las que estás aquí.

Me sorprendió. Estaba a punto de objetarle, pero luego ella continuó.

-Ya oíste hablar a los profetas Ellos dijeron que nunca habría un hijo del Sultán Amin.

-Eso no es cierto. Si mi hijo está vivo, eso significa que los profetas se equivocaron.

-NO gritó de nuevo- Acaso no entiendes bruta pordiosera, yo misma tuve que hacer que esas profecías se cumplieran.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Yo mandé envenenar a las dos anteriores esposas del Sultán, a la segunda y a la tercera.

Se me heló la sangre al escucharla.

-Pero... ¿Por qué?

Entonces, ella sonrió.

-Porque los profetas predijeron que mi sobrino Juthamah gobernaría este reino. Los mismos profetas que predijeron que Amin jamás tendría hijo alguno.

Desde lejos el cielo se iluminó y se escuchó un trueno.

-Estás loca.

-Sí, querida. Estoy loca, loca por el poder y la riqueza, todo el mundo se vuelve loco por esas cosas.

Y lanzó otra carcajada fuerte, horrible.

En eso momento la angustia y el terror invadían mi cuerpo. Mi preocupación por Junaid aumentaba por cada segundo que pasaba aquí.

-Por favor déjame ir, quiero ver a mi hijo.

-¿Tanto deseos tienes de ver a tu pequeño bebé?

Yo afirmé con la cabeza.

-Pues te tengo dos buenas noticias me dijo-: Primero, él se encuentra bien; y segundo, él está aquí.

La primera noticia me alegró, pero la segunda me dejó con dudas.

-Por favor, quiero verlo.

-Está bien.

Levantó la mano para hacer una señal a uno de sus sirvientes, éste se retiro y al poco rato regresó cargando una cuna cubierta con una manta, la cual colocó delante de mí.

Lentamente Faizah, fue deslizando la manta que lo cubría. Mis labios temblaban de la angustia. Temía que fuera una broma o algo peor.

Por suerte, después de ese momento de tensión, pude ver que era mi hijo, sano y aún durmiendo.

Quise acercarme a él, abrazarlo, besarlo, pero los sirvientes de Faizah no me dejaban.

-Ahí lo tienes, ¿satisfecha?

-Sí, gracias.

-Perfecto.

Entonces, sin previo aviso tomó al niño de la cuna.

Yo me asusté.

-¡NO! ¡DÉJALO! le grité suplicante.

-Descuida, lo voy a dejar en un rato dijo malévolamente.

Y caminó, con mi hijo en brazos, hasta el estribor del barco, de cara frente al mar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él? le pregunté con preocupación.

-Voy a hacer... QUE LAS PROFECÍAS SE CUMPLAN.

Levantó, entonces a mi bebé por encima de su cabeza, presentía que algo malo iba a pasarle. Fue en ese momento en que Junaid se despertó. Abrió los ojos. Tal como lo sabía, éstos resultaron ser hermosos, eran verdes como los míos y me estaban viendo, por primera... y última vez.

-¡QUÉ VIVA EL NUEVO SULTÁN!

El cielo se iluminó y un trueno se escuchó. En un instante, que duró para mí una eternidad, vi cómo ella dejaba caer a mi hijo por la borda. Otra vez el cielo se prendió de luz y otro trueno se escuchó. Jamás pude escuchar el golpe de su cuerpo contra el agua y jamás sabré si murió rápidamente y sin dolor o si, por el contrario, sufrió ahogándose hasta expirar.

Empezó a llover. La primera gota cayó sobre mi mejilla, luego otra y otra, cada vez caían más y se mezclaban con las lágrimas que se deslizaban por mi rostro. Miré al suelo, intentaba pensar en mi hijo, intentaba recordar su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos, quería por lo menos conservar un bonito recuerdo de él.

Ahora levanté la mirada, Faizah me observaba con una mirada de divertida maldad.

-Seguro estás deseando reunirte con tu pequeño ¿verdad?

Sí, eso era lo que más deseaba ese momento, que mi sufrimiento acabara, pero...

-Lástima que no se va poder realizar.

Una interrogante se dibujó en mi cara al no comprender estas palabras y Faizah, al parecer, se percató de ello.

-Te lo explicaré cuando entremos.

Y me llevaron arrastrando hasta la parte baja del barco, a una habitación totalmente negra, iluminada sólo por los fulgores celestes de unos faroles de pie.

-Llega tarde escuché la voz de un hombre dentro de la habitación, al cual no pude ver anteriormente por estar camuflado de negro igual que el ambiente.

-Perdón le contestó Faizah haciendo una reverencia-, pero quería saldar algunas cuentas.

Me mandó una mirada burlona antes de entregarme a ese hombre.

-¿Qué es esto?

Mi voz quebrada suplicaba respuestas a Faizah.

-Bueno, sabrás querida, que yo no trabajo sola comenzó a explicar tranquilamente ella- Para poder llegar hasta donde estoy, me vi en la necesidad de contar con la valiosa ayuda de estos hombres, Maestros de las Artes Oscuras y prosiguió, volviéndose tétrica su voz- Ellos me ayudaron a deshacerme de la competencia que representaban esas dos esposas y sus hijos y gracias a ellos, pude evadir a los guardias del palacio y traerte hasta aquí, cambio ellos recibirían, en pago, las almas de mis víctimas.

Sinceramente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su confesión. Ella, la primera esposa del Sultán, quien tenía por deber ser devota a su propia religión, había hecho tratos con esta secta clandestina.

-Ahora le dirigió la voz al misterioso hombre-, es toda suya.

Y fui arrastrada de las cuerdas de mis manos hacia dentro de ese cuarto, no sin antes voltear a ver a Faizah, quien iba a decirme algo.

-Y no te preocupes por Amin, querida. Juthamah, mi sobrino, lo está esperando en tu alcoba en este momento; sólo bastará con clavarle en el pecho, la daga de oro que él mismo te regaló, para poner fin a su reinado.

En ese instante, la sangre se me heló. Vi por última su cruel sonrisa por última vez, cuando la puerta se cerró.

Ella lo había planeado todo a la perfección. Ya podía imaginármelo: el Sultán muerto por el arma que le otorgó a su esposa. El culpable, o mejor dicho, la culpable, sería yo misma. El arma, el lugar, todo apuntaría a mí. Era la coartada perfecta. Quedaría deshonrada para siempre.

-Debemos apresurarnos, o la tempestad nos ganará.

La lúgubre voz del que me sujetaba, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al instante me percaté de las otras presencias que rondaban en la habitación, eran en total ocho, todos vestidos con túnicas negras pasando desapercibidos igual como lo hizo el que me jalaba fuerte y dolorosamente de mis cuerdas.

Fui llevada hasta un centro de la estancia, había un círculo dibujado en el suelo con brillantes pigmentos azules y verdes, pude ver que también había símbolos alrededor de este círculo, escritos con esos extraños pigmentos. Cortaron las cuerdas de las muñecas, sólo colocarme unos apretados grilletes en éstas y en los tobillos, que unidas a unas cadenas, me mantuvieron prisionera en el suelo.

-Comencemos se escuchó hablar al que parecía ser el líder de ellos.

Empezaron, entonces a recitar unos versos en una lengua que no comprendía. De pronto que las llamas celestes comenzaba a bailar, como si siguieran los cánticos de estos sujetos. Tenía miedo.

Los cantos se volvieron más fuertes, las luces celestes se volvieron blancas, las escrituras y el círculo brillaron más que antes, se escucharon tambores, se escucharon gritos, mi corazón latía aceleradamente, golpeaba mi pecho, parecía que quería salir. Un segundo después estaba dentro de un remolino de viento, las cadenas desaparecieron, se disolvieron, pero los grilletes quedaron en mis manos todavía. Entonces vi como mi piel cambiaba, se volvía verde, transparente, sentí frío, mis piernas desaparecieron.

Ya no era humana.

Ahora era un espíritu, un alma muerta, una aparición. Y para colmo, no volvería a ser libre jamás, porque apenas segundos después de cambiar a mi nuevo estado inmaterial, fui apresada dentro de una botella por aquellos que serían después mis amos.

-Hermanos, he aquí nuestra nueva adquisición...

Esa fueron las últimas palabras que escuché de ese hombre antes de que cerraran aquella botella que representaba ahora mi perpetua prisión.

Aunque era su esclava, nunca estuve sirviéndoles directamente. En vez de eso me vendían a otras personas: reyes corruptos, asesinos, nobles ansiosos de poder y riqueza. Me encargaba de cumplir los deseos que estos clientes me pedían, satisfaciendo sus necesidades y complaciendo sus caprichos más egoístas, todo a cambio de absorber, sin que estos infelices se dieran cuenta, su energía vital. Energía vital que era transferida a mis verdaderos amos, los malditos Maestros de las Artes Oscuras. Aquellos que forman parte del grupo de personas que me quitaron mi vida, mi pasado, mi libertad, mi sangre... y mi amor.

Pasó el tiempo, muchas cosas han cambiado desde ese entonces. He viajado muy lejos de mi tierra natal, recorriendo lugares que ningún árabe haya visto jamás. Mis primeros amos, los que me aprisionaron, han muerto hace mucho tiempo, quizás Alá haya rendido cuentas con ellos por las atrocidades que cometieron, no lo sé; pero lo que si sé es que ahora la fuerza vital de mis amos momentáneos se queda conmigo, alimentándome y dándome poder. Aunque el tiempo y las personas cambien, sus deseos siguen siendo los mismos, siguen siendo egoístas, malvados y siempre buscando crear dolor a otros.

Es por eso que he llegado a la conclusión que la vida es y siempre ha sido cruel. Siempre habrá alguien que quiera arruinarle la vida a otro tal como me lo hicieron a mí. Es por eso que voy satisfacer mi venganza haciéndoles la vida imposible a todos los imbéciles que quieran buscar el camino fácil para cumplir sus deseos.

Y lo haré de la forma más terrible que se puedan imaginar.

_**(Extraído y traducido al español de un mensaje escrito en árabe y encontrado en el fondo de una botella rota)**_

* * *

_The ocean floor is hidden from your viewing lens  
A depth perception languished in the night  
All my life Ive been sewing the wounds  
But the seeds sprout a lachrymal cloud _

(_Sarcophagi_ - The Mars Volta)

Había prometido a un lector que publicaría un fic de Danny Phantom para el mes de febrero, pero ocurrieron un montón de cosas que impidieron cumplir con esa promesa.

Bueno de todas formas, aquí esta el fic, tarde pero al fin está aquí.

Como ya lo habrán deducido, se trata de mostrar cómo fue la vida de algunos fantasmas antes de convertirse en tales. Este primer capítulo trató sobre la vida de Desiree, la genio. Para este historia quise mostrar otras facetas de ella, diferentes de lo que se mostró en la serie, su faceta de madre, por ejemplo. Esto obviamente es una invención mía, ya que como recordaran: en el capítulo de la serie (en que hace su primera aparición), Danny investiga sobre ella preguntándoselo a una gitana y su vida es narrada por la voz en off de Tucker. Y Tucker mismo se pregunta "¡Hey! ¿Quién sabía eso?", lo cual me puso a pensar que tal vez la historia estaba inconclusa o eran invenciones hechas por la gitana (no se fien mucho de esta gente XD)

Se estarán preguntando ¿cuándo y dónde se realiza el relato? Pues, yo lo ubiqué en el siglo VIII, fecha en que surge el Islamismo, tiempo además en que el Cristianismo empieza a ganar fuerza en Europa, por eso se puede leer algunas referencias a la religión de los musulmanes y su política. ¿Y en dónde se realiza el drama? En la Península Arábica, en el sitio, que en el futuro, pasará a llamarse Emiratos Árabes Unidos, por eso se mencionan las ciudades de Abu Dhabi y Dubai, las más importantes de este país. Elegí este país porque de todos los países árabes, éste es relativamente el más tranquilo, próspero y rico. Tan rico que su gobierno se da el lujo de construir islas artificiales, toda una obra maestra de la ingeniería. Si quieren información, la pueden buscar aquí: **en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ UnitedArabEmirates** (Sólo borren los espacios en blanco)

Sobre los nombres, los saqué de las siguientes páginas: **www. muslim-names. co. uk/** y **www. babynamesfamily. com/** (Igual, sólo borren los espacios en blanco). Junaid significa "peleador o guerrero cuya fuerza es igual a una pequeña armada"; Juthamah, "Pesadilla"; Faizah, "Triunfadora" y el nombre del Sultán Amin, "Fiel, digno de confianza"

Sobre las cosas que me imposibilitaron cumpir con mi promesa, pues éstas son: En primer lugar, empezé a trabajar (de nuevo), no es un trabajo que se diga 'muy rentable' pero al menos me da para solventar algunos gastos personales, como por ejemplo el actualizar mi DNI. Y en segundo lugar y la ,más importante fue porque mi memoria USB se malogró, sí, ya no puedo transportar información de una computadora a otra por falta de ésta. Ahora debo trabajar más para conseguirme otra nueva y para colmo esta memoria tenía mi aplicación del Firefox Portátil NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno, ya basta de tanto lamento, no leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

saQhra

_El lecho oceánico se oculta de tus cristalinos,  
una percepción de profundidad languidece en la noche.  
Toda mi vida he estado cosiendo las heridas  
pero las semillas germinan una mancha lacrimal_

Siguiente capítulo: The loser in the Comatorium

PD: ¿Es posible reparar un USB? Por favor, díganme que sí.

PD 2: Si quieren escuchar esta canción de sólo 54 segundos, diríjanse a **www. freedrive. com/ file/ 228842** (quítenle los espacios en blanco) y luego presionen la flecha azul.


End file.
